Toddler Damon
by Bexxgrrl46
Summary: Damon is turned into a cute little boy!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Damon is turned into a cute little boy!**

Chapter 1

The doorbell rang at the boarding house. Damon strolled over and opened the door. "Well if it isn't the little witch" "Save it Damon" Bonnie said. "Elena invited me here to practice new spells." "I know" he said as he let her in.

"Hey Bonnie" Elena said as she came down the stairs. "Are you ready? I brought the grimore." "Yup" Elena said. "Lets set up in the living room." "I can't wait to see this" Damon sneered. "Ok" Bonnie said once they set up all the candles around the room "I am going to try an anti-aging spell."

"What do I have to do?" asked Elena. "Take my hands and think of your childhood. I will try to turn you into a toddler and back again." Damon smirked "don't worry I will take good care of you". Elena rolled her eyes. "Just do it Bonnie." Bonnie closed her eyes and started chanting "aeltra beresevia baracatem alecio."

Bonnie stopped chanting and looked at Elena who was still 18. "Why did you stop Bonnie?" asked Elena. "It should have worked I did everything correctly." "Where am I?" a little toddlers voice asked.

Elena and Bonnie looked over to see a three year old Damon sitting on the couch. "Damon?" Elena asked. The cute toddler looked over at her. "How do you know my name? Where am I? Where is momma and daddy?" Damon looked like he was about to cry.

"I am your babysitter" Elena said quickly. "Your momma and daddy will be back in a few days." "Oh" Damon said looking happy with that explanation. Then just like the little southern gentleman he was he got off the couch walked over to Elena, bowed, took her hand and kissed it and said "Hello my name is Damon. What is your name miss?" Elena smiled at the mini Damon. "My name is Elena."

He gave her his signature Damon smirk. Then he quickly let go of her hand and ran out of the room yelling at her to chase him. "Well I have to go" Bonnie said. "What, where are you going?" I have to go home and see if I can find the spell to turn him back." "But I thought you already knew it. You were going to turn me back right away." "But" Bonnie explained "he is a vampire and spells effect them differently."

"Elena come find me!" Came Damon's voice from somewhere in the house. "Good luck" Bonnie said as she ran from the house. Elena sighed. This was going to be a very long day. Elena started looking around the house for Damon. Why does the house have to be so big? she thought. She heard noise coming from upstairs.

She looked in the first room upstairs when all of a sudden something jumped on her. She turned around and Damon was hugging her leg, laughing crazily. She smiled at first until she realized that he was naked.

"Damon" she asked "Where are your clothes?" "I no like clothes." Then he ran off again. She ran after him and saw that his clothes were randomly thrown on the floor. She stopped to pick them up which was her first mistake.

Elena looked up and realized that she had lost Damon again. She looked for him for an hour until she found him crashed in his bathtub. Elena smiled and picked him up and put him in his bed. Then she ran to her phone. "Stefan we have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"Why what's wrong?" "Well it's Damon..." "Oh great", Stefan interrupted, "What did he do now? I swear that if he tries to get you in bed with him again I will stake him." "No, no Stefan nothing like that. It's... well it's hard to explain. Bonnie messed up this spell and well... well Damon is now a three year old." "What?" "Damon is a three year old" Elena repeated. "I will be there in four days", he hung up quickly.

Great time to get some sleep Elena thought, She curled up on the couch and was out in five seconds. She didn't wake up when a small little figure came down the stairs. Nor did she wake up when that same little figure opened the back door to go outside in the pouring rain. And she definitely didn't wake up when the back door swung shut, automatically locking from the inside. She did wake up however a few hours later when a large clap of thunder shook the house.

When the thunder quieted down she thought she heard a noise coming from outside. She opened the backdoor and saw Damon sitting next to the door, soaking wet and covered with mud. He was crying in fear and when he saw her he jumped into her arms, holding her tightly as if he was afraid she was going to leave him there all alone.

Elena carried him into the house and sat on the couch with him still clutching her and crying into her shirt. "Damon why did you go outside?" Elena asked the little boy. He looked up at he with big blue eyes. "I wanted to go play but then noises and light came from the sky. I got scared but i couldn't open the door.

He started crying again. Elena noticed that he was still covered with mud and he was shivering from the cold. Elena tried comforting him. "Shhh Damon it's ok." She started rubbing his back. "Come on lets go take a bath." She picked him up and carried him to his bathroom.

When she got up the the bathroom she stared to fill the tub with warm water. She looked through his cabinets and found bubble bath stuff. I wonder why he has bubble bath stuff in his bathroom she thought to herself as she added some to the water. (AN. Andie!)

She helped him take off his shirt and then grimaced when she realized that she was going to have to take off his pants and underwear. So it takes him turning into a tree year old for her to do what he wanted. She took off his pants and underwear as quickly as she could and plopped him in to the bath.

He took some of the bubbles and put it up to his face like a beard. "Look Elena I'm Santa! ho ho ho" Elena couldn't help but laugh. She remembered doing that when she was little.

She took a washcloth and slowly started to wipe the mud off of his body. She then got some shampoo and worked it into his hair. She was extra careful not to get it in his eyes. Damon sat their without complaining at all. He was a very well behaved child.

When she was finished she took him out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. Then she realized that she didn't have any cloths for Damon to wear. "Come on Damon", she said and picked him up. She carried him to his room and found one of his shirts to wear as a nightgown.

She had to remember to call Caroline and have her go shopping for some let her put the shirt on him and carry him to bed. He was strangely quiet through the whole thing. She had a feeling that he was still traumatized from his whole experience.

Just before he was going to fall asleep he whispered

"I love you Elena."


	3. AN:

**Sorry guys I just keep forgetting to say that I do not own anything! I will be updating soon. I am just really busy because I have 6 more days of school and I need to start studying for my finals!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 3

The next morning Elena woke up to a pair of big blue eyes staring at her, inches away from her face.

"Ahhh" she screamed startled. The little boy backed up suddenly and almost fell off of the bed but Elena quickly caught him.

He started laughing hysterically and Elena wondered if he was alright in the head. She started spinning a crazy theory that maybe Damon was dropped on his head as a baby and that was why he is so weird.

She was lost in her own thoughts until Damon stopped laughing and looked up at her. "Elena I'm hungry, can we please get some food?" he said in such a cute little kid voice as if begging her to have mercy on him and give him some food.

Elena smiled, "of course we can get some food." Damon gleefully jumped up off of the bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Elena looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was 7. She sighed. Why do little kids get up so early? She got up and slowly followed Damon's path through the house towards the kitchen.

She saw him sitting as patiently as a three year old could wait. She noticed that he was still wearing just one of his shirts as a nightgown and remembered that she had to call Caroline to take him clothes shopping. "Hey Damon, What do you want for breakfast?"

He looked at her in shock. "You mean I get to choose what we eat all by myself?" Elena chuckled at that. She realized that the rules must be very different now a days then he is use to. "Of course you can". He beamed. "Can we please have toast and overeasy eggs?" "Sure and because you were so polite I will throw in a glass of orange juice too. How does that sound?"

He looked at her as if this was the best day of his life. "Great!" Elena made his breakfast very easily with Damon watching her every move. She gave him his breakfast and he dug right in.

After a few bites he stopped scarfing down his food. "This is better then anything the help makes" he told her. "Thank you" she responded smiling. "Just don't eat it too fast." Elena got up from the table and got the phone, dialing Caroline's number. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello this is Caroline speaking. If you don't have something extremely important to say then I am going to kill you for waking me up at this god awful hour. Oh shit Elena forgot that it was only seven on a saturday morning.

"Hey Caroline it's Elena." "Oh hey Elena" Caroline said much cheerfuller making Elena sigh in relief that she was not mad at her. "Caroline I need your help. It's an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?" Caroline asked deadly serious. Elena gulped, "A shopping emergency."

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds.

"I'll be right over."


End file.
